The Voyager War: Rewrite
by Jed Rhodes
Summary: The Tenth Doctor arrives on USS Voyager, and promptly ends up having to save the ship from the Daleks and the Borg... rewritten version of this story, will eventually replace the original.
1. Chapter 1

Ensign Jacob Callahan, security division, Starfleet, assignment USS Voyager, took out his tricorder and scanned the blue box that had, somehow, materialised in the ship.

It was nine feet tall, bright blue, and it seemed (so the tricorder was telling him) to be giving off some sort of chronoton energy. Definitely unusual - if unusual was a term he could apply anymore - to anything. This was Starfleet after all.

He tapped his combadge to give a full report.

"Callahan to Tuvok," he said. "The temporal distortion appears to be emanating from a blue box, in Cargo Bay Two."

"Can you be more specific as to the nature of the object?" Tuvok asked, and Callahan had to suppress the urge to sigh. Pedantic Vulcan. Oh well.

"It's nine feet tall, bright blue, it has what appears to be a lamp on top of it, and it has a sign in… in English!" Callahan stopped in his tracks. "There's no way that's possible!"

"What does the sign say, Ensign?" Tuvok asked.

"It says… 'Police Public Call Box, sir," Callahan said. "What does it mean?"

"Seven of Nine is on her way to assist you, as well as additional security," Tuvok replied. "Keep guard on the … 'Police Public Call Box,' until she arrives."

"Aye sir," Callahan said, taking his phaser out. This was too weird. How could something with an English sign be here?

A moment later, something clicked on the box. He stepped back and aimed his phaser at it, warily. The door on the box opened - _the clicking was a locking mechanism_, Callahan realised, but why so primitive? A voice came out of the doorway: male, definitely genuine English. British accent, apparently.

"Trust me Martha," the voice was saying. "The Federation of the 24th century were a much nicer bunch than the second Earth Empire…"

Then, a man popped his head out of the door – a young man, apparently human, with long brown hair and sideburns. He stepped out, and, quite inexplicably, grinned at Callahan. He was human - or humanoid - and wore a comparatively old fashioned suit, brown with blue pinstripe, complete with somewhat incongruous plimsoll trainers and long brown overcoat.

"I hope so!" a female voice said from behind him. "They put me in bloody chains!"

"Well," the man said amicably, aiming his words through the door, "I'm sure they didn't mean anything by it. Hello, Ensign," he added to Callahan. The bemused Ensign did nothing. "You must be the welcoming committee!" the man continued, oblivious to the Ensigns befuddlement. "I'm the Doctor, and this," indicating a younger, dark skinned and quite pretty woman that was just stepping out of the door, "is Martha Jones."

"Hi!" she said, waving awkwardly. Callahan felt the absurd urge to wave back, but then aimed his phaser at the 'Doctor' who appeared to be the man in charge.

"Oh, there's no need for that," the Doctor assured him, smiling. "I'm quite friendly. So is Martha, mind you, not saying she isn't."

"Oi," Martha said, nudging his ribs and looking apologetically at the befuddled Starfleet officer. "Sorry, he always confuses people."

"Well," he countered, looking at the walls, and noticing the Borg alcove. For a long moment, he stared at it in shock, the puzzlement, and then finally a look of deadly seriousness came upon his face.

"Oh dear," he said. "That's not good. You aren't one of them," he said to Callahan, "and the uniform suggests..."

He trailed off, and started muttering something about 'the year' and 'uniform is outdated…'

"Doctor?" Martha asked him. "What's wrong? What are those... Green things?"

"Mine," a steady female voice cut through. Seven of Nine, tall, shapely and cold as space, entered the room, and Callahan could not suppress his sigh of relief – she would sort these two nutters out. Behind her came two security officers, phaser rifles in hand. The Doctor stared at the ex-drone for a long moment, and she stared at him. Then she looked at the blue box. Then back at the Doctor. She seemed almost to be processing the visual stimuli in her head like a machine, and finally, she came out with a response.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I might ask you the same question," he said, warily. "Except I think I know the answer."

"You know her?" Martha said, shocked.

"Vaguely," the Doctor said, but didn't elaborate. "Now, you might want to take me to Captain Janeway. I have a bad feeling that she'll need my help, very, very soon…"

"Captain who?" Martha asked. "Doctor, where are we?"

"USS Voyager, registry NCC 74656," the suited man replied. "Intrepid class. Roughly one hundred fifty crewman. Trapped at one end of the galaxy. The wrong end."

Martha looked blank, looking around.

"Trapped?" she asked.

"Long story," the Doctor said. "Now then: the Captain is waiting?" he said to Seven, who nodded.

"Come with me," she said.

* * *

Seven of Nine burst onto the bridge as soon as the turbolift arrived. Captain Kathryn - forty something in red command uniform with hard lines where, a few years ago, none had been (the price of commanding a ship so far from home) - looked up, to see that she wasn't alone. A man wearing a dark brown suit, grey shirt and red tie, complete with long brown coat was with her, as well as a woman wearing a red leather jacket, who gave her a sheepish grin.

"Our intruders?" she asked, softly.

"Apparently so," Seven replied. The man flashed her a grin, then went to a console and instantly started pressing commands into a console.

"Who are you?" Janeway asked, motioning to Tuvok, who nodded, and placed a hand on his phaser. When the man didn't respond, the woman smiled, nervously looking at Tuvok.

"Hi, I'm Martha Jones - and he's the Doctor," she said, nodding in the man's direction. He made a gesture in their direction that might have been a hasty wave, but kept pressing buttons. Janeway motioned to Tuvok again, but then Seven of Nine held up her hand.

"It is vital the Doctor be allowed to continue his work," she said. Janeway was baffled (_baffled is an understatement_, she thought to herself) but Seven would never have placed her trust in anyone unworthy, so she nodded to Tuvok, who backed down, if only slightly. If the Doctor noticed this, he paid it no mind.

"Captain," Harry Kim said, "he's enhancing the shield grid. It's fifty – no sixty – Captain, it's a full one hundred times more effective than it was."

"Well," Captain Janeway said, turning to him, and smiling. "I'd say thank you, but I don't even know who you are…"

The Doctor turned and the look in his eyes was so serious that she stepped back in shock. Martha too was shocked, looking at him as if she had never seen him before.

"I am the Doctor," he said, and for a moment, Janeway waited for a more informative answer.

"And?" she asked, when none appeared forthcoming.

"That's all," the Doctor said. Janeway exchanged a glance with Chakotay, her first officer, who looked half baffled and half annoyed, before looking back to the Doctor. Trust of Seven or not, one hundred times better shields or not, she didn't have any reason to let this man tamper with her ship.

"I'm afraid I'm going to need a little more," she said sternly. The Doctor looked up at her.

Martha looked from the Captain person - Janeway? - to the Doctor, who was regarding her with cool eyes. It had taken a lot for the Doctor to open up about himself to her. How would he react to what appeared to be a military commander ordering him to reveal his secrets?

"Why do you need to know who I am?" he asked, softly. Janeway's frown deepened.

"Random stranger walks onto my bridge, starts messing with my controls, and I'm not meant to care about why and who he is?" the Captain replied angrily. The Doctor continued to stare coldly at her.

"She has a point," Martha said softly. The Doctor gave her a look, and then looked back at Janeway.

"Fine, you wanna know who I am?" he asked. His voice took on a powerful, authoritarian tone that seemed to resonate in the cramped bridge. "I'm a Time Lord from the dead planet Gallifrey, near Galactic Centre, over nine hundred years old, last of the Time Lords, and _not_ in the mood for _anything_ because I'm on something of a mission right now. If you want to know more I suggest you ask your resident Borg."

He turned back to the console, and even Martha looked shocked at the change in the Doctor's demeanour. Janeway looked at her bridge crew, and then spoke softly.

"Senior staff assembly," she said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who is he?" Janeway asked Seven. The entire senior staff was assembled in the briefing room, and looked at Seven with various looks ranging from confusion to annoyance. The former drone responded slowly, choosing her words with great care; the Doctor (as a subject) was something she had a great many powerful opinions on, but most of those had been gleaned when she was Borg, and thus had to be sifted carefully past the general bias that situation gifted those memories.

"He did tell you the basics about himself," Seven replied matter-of-factly. "None of what he said was essentially inaccurate."

"I think I'd prefer to hear it from you, Seven," Janeway said. "A random stranger might say things to make himself sound impressive."

"The Borg encountered a life form known as 'the Doctor' over ten thousand years into the future," she began. "He was in charge of the fleet of a planet near Galactic Centre – small, minimal inhabitants. He was known as the Doctor."

"The future?" the EMH asked.

"Yes," Seven nodded. "The collective was testing its temporal equipment. The theory was that if future technology was assimilated then returned to the present, and then the collective would become more powerful – assimilate the future to conquer the past."

She paused.

"The attempt failed, almost solely thanks to the individual known as the Doctor," she continued.

"He stopped the Borg? On his own?" Tom Paris said, disbelievingly.

"Essentially, yes," Seven said. "He was briefly assimilated; however, he resisted, and somehow managed to use the link to short out the Borg fleet's systems."

The senior staff glanced amongst one another, each unsure whether what they were hearing was possible.

"He destroyed them from the inside out," Seven concluded, softly. "A most impressive feat."

Captain Janeway leaned forward, thinking for a long moment, brow furrowed in confusion.

"How can this be the same person?" Janeway asked. "If it was ten thousand years in the future that the Collective encountered him…"

"The 'Time Lords', as his species referred to themselves, were the inhabitants of that world," Seven replied. "They were immensely powerful, capable of time travel, erasing entire worlds from existence, and otherwise extremely impressive feats of solar and temporal engineering, including moving planets and the creation and harnessing of black holes."

"Sounds like an impressive species," B'Elanna Torres said. "That would explain why the Borg wanted them – why bother going to a planet when you can move the planet to the Borg?"

"Precisely," Seven said. "Following the initial failure to assimilate them in the future, an attempt was made to locate them in the present." She paused for a moment, frowning slightly as if remembering something less than pleasant. "However, the world was dead."

"Dead?" the EMH put in.

"No life signs. There was no sign of a civilisation having ever been present," Seven clarified.

"So he is the last of these… 'Time Lords', as he says?" Janeway asked.

"Yes," Seven explained. "Rumour among some time travel capable species, such as the Krenim indicate a form of temporal conflict – known almost universally as the Time War – took place. It destroyed the Time Lords and their enemies, and erased them from history. Apparently, the 'Doctor' is the exception."

"The last of his species," Chakotay murmured. "I pity him; that must be such a burden to bear."

"What's he doing here?" Kim asked.

"I imagine that he is attempting to assist us," Seven said. "It appears to be his Modus Operandi as such."

"How do you know?" Janeway asked.

"He is known as an individual who is not only able but willing to interfere for the benefit of many individual beings and species," Seven replied. "The Borg have heard countless rumours – before and since – of his existence and deeds, amongst which are the saving of Tellekpadra from the Red Carnivorous Maw, the closing of the Medusa Cascade, and the burning of the Android Fleet of Galen Six."

Captain Janeway raised an eyebrow.

"Well those all sound rather… strange…" she said.

"I have visited the Medusa Cascade," Tuvok put in. "An interesting place, but I was not aware that it required 'closing'."

"It was once a powerful rift capable of annihilating the universe," Seven replied. "His sealing it may have saved the Milky Way. His exploits have been heard of by countless species – species 15543 – the Draconian Empire – know him as the Ka Faraq Gatri. Species 3356, the so called, 'Ice Warriors of Mars'…"

"Mars?" Ensign Kim put in. "You mean actual Martians?"

"They were former residents of Mars – their species relocated thousands of years before humanity discovered space travel," Seven said. She looked at the astonishment on her colleague's faces. "This was not common knowledge?" Blank faces looked back at her. "Apparently not."

"You know all this about him?" Captain Janeway asked.

"Many species know of 'The Doctor', Captain," Seven said. "If he is aiding us, then there must be some grave peril awaiting us."

"What kind of peril?" Paris asked.

"That is the question," Seven commented.

* * *

Martha looked over the Doctor's shoulder as he worked. The various buttons he was pressing were apparently touch screen based.

"Doctor?" she asked. "What was all that about exactly?"

"Tell you later," he brushed off, practically dismissing her. She bristled slightly.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Martha asked. "What's happening here? You practically dismiss that woman off of her bridge, do the ranty 'I am Mr Big' thing and then won't tell me why we're even here!"

"This is the USS Voyager," the Doctor told her sharply. "A ship stranded seventy thousand light years from Earth."

Martha looked at the crew working on the bridge.

"They're stuck?" she asked.

"They get home," the Doctor whispered. "I wanted to meet them, so I went to a reunion of the survivors. Imagine my surprise when they recognised me from the off."

"What happened?" Martha asked.

"They reminisced with me," the Doctor said, "and I didn't protest, because they told me something scary. So I looked for them, sort of – took a few detours – but I never found them until today."

"What's going to happen?" Martha asked, but right at that moment, Captain Janeway and the rest of the senior staff came out of the briefing room.

"Alright Doctor," Janeway said. "Tell me what is going on here."

"All I can tell you is that you need to go to Red Alert," the Doctor said. "Because there's something out there, something you really, really don't want to meet unprepared."

"What?" Janeway asked. At that moment, a proximity alert initiated. Tuvok checked his scans.

"A vessel is approaching," he reported. "At high warp."

"Red alert," the Doctor said, quickly, eyes widening in shock.

"Belay that, hail them," Janeway snapped. "This is my bridge," she said to the Doctor, "and no one else gives orders on it, especially not a civilian."

"Trust me," the Doctor said grimly, "they're not interested in anything you have to say. And I'm the only one who knows how to stand against them."

"What are they?" Seven asked.

"Species 044," the Doctor said grimly. Seven blanched.

"Captain, I concur with the Doctor's approach," she said. "Red alert and raising shields would be advisable."

"They're in visual range," Tuvok reported.

"On screen," Janeway ordered. A circular ship appeared on the viewscreen.

"It's armed to the teeth," Ensign Kim reported. "Missile launchers, proton cannons, phaser banks, everything."

"It's designed to kill," the Doctor said grimly. "Its sole purpose."

"What is it Doctor?" Martha asked.

"Relic of a bygone age," the Doctor replied. "I should have known we'd jumped a time track. And I should have known I'd see _them_ again…"

"Who are species 044?" Janeway asked Seven, worry creeping into her tone.

"Extremely hostile, their assimilation would have given the Borg better adaptive shielding," Seven said. "However, they proved almost impossible to assimilate. Only thirty nine were ever taken alive, and only seventeen of those were still alive in the collective at the time of my disconnection."

"What were they called?" Tom Paris asked.

"They referred to themselves as Daleks," Seven said coldly.

"They're hailing," Ensign Kim said.

"On screen," Captain Janeway said. An image of a bridge, with dozens of travel machines like large bronze tanks gliding about, filled the screen. A larger, red coloured tank like machine filled the screen, and a blue eyestalk looked Janeway directly in the eye.

"We are the Daleks," it said, its voice an electronic screech. "Prepare to be exterminated!"


End file.
